Castigo de Reflexión
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos amigas castigadas reflexionan sobre su mala conducta traviesa, terminando eso en una decisión completamente nueva para ambas.


Viernes 10 de Octubre de 2014

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, por lo que la luminosidad comenzaba a apagarse lentamente en la ciudad de Baltimare. Los estudiantes de la gran Academia Ponies de Acero se retiraban a sus casas después de otro día sensacional de aprendizajes y conocimientos. Todos se iban felices y se despedían de sus profesores y compañeros de grado, excepto dos yeguas de quince años que iban juntas con miradas entristecidas a la oficina de la directora. Llegaron allí en pocos momentos y se pararon delante de ella.

*****: Buenas tardes, directora Celestia.

Directora Celestia: Buenas tardes, jóvenes Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon.

La directora las miraba con el ceño fruncido, producto de la enojada que estaba.

Directora Celestia: Antes que nada, ¿qué se dice luego de hacer algo como lo que hicieron?.

Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon: Lo sentimos mucho, estamos arrepentidas y cumpliremos sinceramente con cualquier castigo que usted decida darnos.

Directora Celestia: Por esa travesura están a un paso de ser expulsadas. Quisiera yo no tener que expulsarlas, después que fueron expulsadas de otras tres escuelas, pero ninguna travesura debe quedar sin castigo. Las expulsiones siempre han sido lo que más me ha disgustado hacer, aunque sea necesario. Para ambas, el castigo será limpiar por completo los baños de las yeguas de los grados básicos y medios. Primero comenzarán con el baño de los grados básicos y luego seguirán con el otro. Cuando hayan terminado con uno, ambas deberán venir a decirme. Dejen sus alforjas aquí y vengan a buscarlas cuando hayan terminado. Vayan a buscar a alguna de las conserjes para que les dé lo que necesiten para limpiar. Ahora vayan.

Trixie Lulamoon: Antes de ir, directora, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Directora Celestia: Adelante.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Las conserjes sabían que no debían limpiar lo que hicimos?.

Directora Celestia: Sí, todas ya lo sabían, porque yo misma les dije cuando supe lo que hicieron.

Trixie Lulamoon: Está bien.

Sunset Shimmer: Ahora, yo quiero hacerle una pregunta, directora.

Directora Celestia: Adelante.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Nuestros padres saben de nuestro castigo y que por eso no llegaremos a nuestras casas a la hora habitual?.

Directora Celestia: Sí, yo misma les dije por teléfono cuando decidí castigarlas.

Sunset Shimmer: Está bien.

Fueron a buscar a alguna conserje y encontraron a dos, les dijeron para lo que venían y ambas les dieron lo necesario, así que fueron al baño inmediatamente, sin cambiar sus tristes miradas ni su estado de ánimo. Trixie encendió las luces, miraron hacia dentro, al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos soltando un suspiro y entraron.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Con qué comenzamos?.

Sunset Shimmer: Con los lavatorios.

Trixie Lulamoon: Está bien. Si se te acaba el limpiador líquido, ven a pedirme, y yo te pediré si se me acaba.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Y qué haremos si a ambas se nos acaban?.

Trixie Lulamoon: Simplemente iremos a pedir más.

Sunset Shimmer: Está bien, ¿pero sabes?, en caso de que a alguna o a ambas se nos acaben los limpiadores y la directora viniera a supervisarnos en ese momento, una de nosotras se quedará a esperar mientras la otra va a buscar más, porque si vamos juntas y ella viene y no nos encuentra, pensaría que nos fugamos y nos buscaría, entonces a nosotras nos significaría un castigo peor.

Trixie Lulamoon: En primera, ¿olvidaste que la directora no dijo que nos supervisaría y que fuésemos a decirle cuando terminemos?.

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, es cierto, se me olvidó.

Trixie Lulamoon: Y en segunda, si puedo opinar, no creo que la directora sea tan severa como para darnos un castigo peor, pero es sólo una opinión que tú puedes desacreditar si quieres.

Su amiga se calló por un momento.

Sunset Shimmer: No, no la desacreditaré. Al contrario, la tomo muy en cuenta.

Trixie: Bueno. Comencemos ya. Empezaré por el último de la izquierda.

Comenzaron a limpiar. Después de pocos minutos, pasaron a limpiar los excusados uno por uno también, y luego salieron rumbo a la oficina.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Le dices tú o yo?.

Trixie Lulamoon: Yo.

Llegaron en menos de dos minutos.

Trixie Lulamoon: Directora, ya terminamos con el baño de las yeguas de grados básicos.

Directora Celestia: Bien.

Se fueron al otro baño.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Qué limpiamos primero?.

Trixie Lulamoon: Los lavatorios y luego los excusados.

Comenzaron a limpiar.

Trixie Lulamoon: Me duele haber sido castigada, pero de ninguna forma mentiré con que fue injusto cuando no lo fue.

Sunset Shimmer: También me duele y tampoco mentiré. Como dirían nuestros padres, que esto nos sirva de lección por lo malamente traviesas que hemos sido en estos años y que así aprendamos a no serlo nunca más. Ahora me pregunto si alguna vez cambiaremos, pero si no se puede, entonces no sé qué más decir.

Al paso de tres segundos, Sunset escuchó los pasos de su amiga dirigirse a ella y luego la miró al sentirla poner su casco derecho en su hombro.

Trixie Lulamoon: ¿Y quién dice que no podemos cambiar?.

Trixie la miraba con expresión triste, pero con la boca mostraba una sonrisa.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Qué estás diciendo?.

Trixie Lulamoon: Que deberíamos cambiar, como debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Si no fuésemos traviesas, jamás habríamos sido expulsadas. Por nuestras malas acciones terminamos siendo echadas de las tres escuelas de antes, pero nosotras mismas podemos evitarnos otra expulsión si ahora mismo dejamos permanentemente atrás nuestra forma traviesa de ser.

Sunset sonrió de la misma forma.

Sunset Shimmer: Entonces cambiemos. De corazón juro que desde ahora y para siempre, nunca más seré traviesa.

Trixie Lulamoon: Lo mismo juro yo.

Sunset levantó su casco derecho, Trixie supo por qué y levantó el izquierdo, entonces cerraron el juramento chocándolos suavemente.

Trixie Lulamoon: Te agradezco por la idea, aunque fuese involuntaria.

Sunset Shimmer: De nada. Y quiero que se lo digamos a la directora cuando terminemos aquí.

Trixie Lulamoon: Claro que sí.

Limpiaron todos los lavatorios y luego fueron a los excusados. Cada vez que abrían una y otra de las puertas, veían en las tres paredes la causa de su castigo. Había rayados hechos con tinta para escribir, algunos más grandes y otros en mayor cantidad. Los limpiaron por completo, fueron a devolverles todo a las conserjes diciéndoles de su juramento y luego fueron a la oficina de la directora, donde ella las esperaba con su hermana a su lado.

Trixie Lulamoon: Directora, hemos terminado de limpiar todo lo que hicimos.

Directora Celestia: Bien hecho. Tomen sus alforjas y mi hermana y yo las llevaremos a sus casas.

Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon: ¿La subdirectora Luna y usted?.

Directora Celestia: Sí, como las calles se ponen oscuras, se pueden accidentar si van solas.

Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon: Ah, está bien.

Se pusieron sus alforjas.

Trixie Lulamoon: Directora, ¿me puede escuchar por un momento?.

Directora Celestia: Bueno. ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

Trixie Lulamoon: Quiero decirle que durante nuestro castigo, ambas reflexionamos sobre nuestra forma traviesa de ser y nos hicimos el juramento de que nunca más seremos traviesas otra vez. Desde ahora y para siempre, seremos las buenas estudiantes que siempre debimos ser y nunca cometeremos malas acciones.

El ceño aún fruncido de la directora, fue casi instantáneamente cambiado por una serena sonrisa.

Directora Celestia: Que hermoso es escuchar algo así. Las felicito.

La subdirectora también les sonrió.

Subdirectora Luna: También yo las felicito, chicas.

Las jóvenes sonrieron también.

Sunset Shimmer y Trixie Lulamoon: Gracias.

Directora Celestia: Igualmente debo decir que es imposible deshacer de sus expedientes curriculares la anotación de su travesura, pero ya que ambas dejaron eso atrás, nunca tendré que expulsarlas y eso me da mucho gusto y alegría.

Las llevaron a sus casas, donde al llegar, ambas jóvenes les contaron a sus familias de su juramento. Pasó un mes y gracias a la buenamente hermosa conducta de ambas, se ganaron el cariño, la amistad y la confianza de la directora, su hermana y las conserjes. Desde el día de su última travesura, Sunset y Trixie jamás cometieron otra y eternamente siguieron siendo buenas yeguas.

Fin


End file.
